


Drizella

by zwadderaar



Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types, wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Disney, Love, Magic, True Love, fairytales - Freeform
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwadderaar/pseuds/zwadderaar
Summary: Wat gebeurde er met het lang en gelukkig van de gemene stiefzuster van het meisje dat alles kreeg wat ze maar wilde? Als Assepoester haar prins heeft gevonden, woont Drizella nog altijd in het landhuis met haar zus en moeder. Wanneer ook Anastasia gaat trouwen, realiseert Drizella zich dat ze waarschijnlijk voor altijd alleen zal blijven. Want voor verstoten, lelijke meisjes bestaat er toch geen gelukkig einde?Maar dan verschijnt er een magisch wezen, dat haar meeneemt naar andere rijken. Zal Drizella ooit vinden wat ze zoekt?Gebaseerd op de Disney sprookjes





	1. 01.

Het eerste wat Drizella die ochtend wilde doen, was de zilveren bel luidden. Toen herinnerde ze zich dat dat niet meer kon. Er was geen dienstmeid meer. Als ze ontbijt wilde, zou ze zelf uit haar bed moeten komen.  
Haar maag knorde, maar toch trok ze koppig de warme dekens nog wat verder over zich heen. Ik ga niet me staan uitsloven als een keukenmeid, dacht ze verbeten. Dat weiger ik. Maar zelfs al had ze het gewild, dan nog had ze geen flauw idee hoe je precies ontbijt moest maken. Hoe de koe gemolken moest worden, hoe je eieren moest bakken... Dat alles had ze nog nooit hoeven doen en dus had ze geen idee. Misschien wist Anastasia het. Haar tweelingzus beweerde toch altijd dat ze zoveel slimmer was dan Drizella en voor één keer wilde ze haar zus best die eer gunnen. Alles om maar niet onder deze comfortabele dekens vandaan te hoeven.  
Waar was het allemaal toch zo fout gegaan?

Natuurlijk was het antwoord dat verschrikkelijke bal. Het bal van de prins. De knappe prins die een prinses zocht.  
Samen met Anastasia was ze de hele dag bezig geweest om zich op te tutten. Ze propten elkaars haren vol met krulspelden, poederden tot hun huid wit als melk was en trokken hun korset zo strak aan dat ze geen lucht kregen. En al die tijd had Drizella geweten dat het allemaal voor niets was. Ondanks moeders enthousiaste geblaat, ondanks de dromen die ze hadden, had ze geweten dat de prins haar nooit zou uitkiezen. Al smeerde ze nog honderd lagen make-up op haar huid, het verborg niet haar lange, puntige neus, of haar dunne lippen. Haar gezicht bleef altijd iets te vierkant en haar lichaam te plat. Ze wist al die dingen, maar toch was het fijn geweest om te dromen. Elke keer dat Anastasia het koord van haar korset had aangetrokken, had het steeds meer zuurstof uit Drizella's longen geperst. Maar met elke ruk aan het koord, was ze ook dieper weggezakt in fantasieën van romantische wandelingen met de prins, luxe avonddiners met hertogen en een eindeloze hoeveelheid van jurken en juwelen.  
En toen de prins een ander meisje koos, was ze niet eens boos geweest, zelfs niet jaloers. Ze had het simpelweg verwacht. Nee, de echte boosheid was pas gekomen toen bleek dat het meisje haar stiefzus Assepoester was. Het stomme kind had zelfs hulp gehad van een Goede Fee. Drizella begreep nog steeds niet hoe zoiets überhaupt mogelijk was. Waar was haar fee geweest? Waarom had niemand haar mooier getoverd, in een schitterende jurk gestoken en van muizen lakeien gemaakt, met een simpele zwaai van een toverstok. Wat was er zo bijzonder aan Assepoester geweest?  
Drizella wist het niet.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Uiteindelijk dreef de honger haar toch uit bed. Drizella stak haar voeten in groene, donzen pantoffels en liep de gang op. Ze deed niet eens haar best om zachtjes te zijn, hoewel Anastasia en moeder waarschijnlijk nog sliepen. Normaal sliep zij ook graag tot de zon hoog aan de hemel stond. Dan luidde ze de bel en wachtte tot Assepoester haar een dienblad kwam brengen met thee, melk, gebakken eieren op geroosterd brood en spek. Dat was gisteren geweest, toen het leven nog goed was. Niet perfect, maar toch goed genoeg.

De keuken was koud en Drizella vroeg zich af of dat elke ochtend zo was. Altijd als ze hier kwam, brandde er een knetterend vuur dat een aangenaam warme gloed door het vertrek verspreidde. Opeens realiseerde ze zich dat ze zelfs geen idee had hoe ze het vuur moest aansteken. Dat was allemaal Assepoesters werk geweest. Drizella had zich met niets anders bezig hoeven houden dan theepartijtjes, tutten voor de spiegel en fantaseren over haar toekomstige echtgenoot.  
Radeloos keek ze de keuken rond, op zoek naar iets dat haar kon helpen een vuur te maken. Ze had het Assepoester wel eens zien doen, maar ze had nooit echt opgelet. Het was veel leuker geweest grappen te maken over het meisje. Over het vieze haar, het met as bezaaide gezichtje en de vieze vodden die ze altijd droeg. Maar datzelfde meisje zou op dit moment ongetwijfeld aan een uitgebreid ontbijt zitten, bediend door misschien wel honderd lakeien en hofdames, terwijl zij niet eens een vuur kon maken om water op te warmen.  
Drizella voelde iets langs haar benen strijken en keek omlaag. Lucifer, haar kat, keek haar bijna smekend aan. Ook dat nog, dacht Drizella. Dat beest moet natuurlijk ook eten. Ze gaf hem een zacht zetje met haar voet.  
'Ga maar muizen vangen,' snauwde ze. Het klonk gemener dan haar bedoeling was geweest en heel even had ze spijt, maar niet lang. Opeens bedacht ze zich dat ze nog geen muis had gezien. Zelfs de vogels zongen niet buiten, hoewel ze toch elke ochtend minstens drie keer even versuft wakker werd van het getjilp. Kennelijk waren de dieren met Assepoester vertrokken. Alleen Lucifer was nog over. Lucifer, de kippen, de koe en de twee paarden die de koets trokken. En toen Drizella even door het luik naar buiten keek, zag ze dat die er geen van allen erg gelukkig uitzagen. Waarschijnlijk waren zij ook liever met haar stiefzus meegegaan naar het paleis, als ze niet waren gehinderd door hokken. Heel even wilde Drizella het liefst op de grond in elkaar zakken om keihard in huilen uit te barsten. Dat had ze nog helemaal niet gedaan, hoewel ze had geluisterd hoe Anastasia zichzelf gisteravond in slaap had gehuild. Maar waar was het goed voor? Ze zou er de haard niet brandend mee krijgen, de koe zou zichzelf er niet door melken en de prins zou zich niet opeens bedenken, puur omdat zij het uitsnikte. Bovendien was moeder fel tegen huilen.  
'Je ogen zwellen op en je huid wordt er pafferig van,' zei ze en dus had Drizella altijd haar tranen weggeslikt.  
Moeder...

Sinds gisteren, vanaf het moment dat Assepoester moeiteloos haar stomme voet in dat nog stommere muiltje had gekregen en met de prins aan haar arm de deur uit was gewandeld, had moeder niets meer gezegd. Ze had alleen als versteend naar Drizella gekeken, toen naar Anastasia en was naar haar slaapkamer vertrokken. Drizella wist dat ze konden rekenen op weken van stilzwijgen. Daar was moeder goed in. Ze sprak haar afkeuring nooit uit in woorden, maar in boze blikken. Die waren nooit op haar of Anastasia gericht. Liever deed moeder alsof ze blind was voor haar dochters. Een keer had ze haar bijna twee weken genegeerd, toen ze erachter was gekomen dat Drizella in een driftbui een antieke vaas aan diggelen had gesmeten. Dat was al vreselijk geweest, maar Drizella had het nare voorgevoel dat het zwijgen dit keer veel langer zou duren. Zij en Anastasia hadden namelijk haar hart gebroken door geen van beiden het muiltje te passen en ze wist niet of dit ooit nog goed zou komen.


End file.
